Rusty Halo
by xxOnlyCaskettxx
Summary: This is my take on what should happen on episode 6x18 'Lauren.' Emily finally faces her enemy, Ian Doyle. Will she be able to survive?


**Rusty Halo**

Prompt: Rusty Halo- The Script

Emily walked out of the bullpen. She couldn't even think of what could happen to her team if Doyle was going to kill her. She never planned on bringing her team onto this case. She was nervous because Reid was looking for surveillance footage from the day Ian was arrested. He would see that she was there. She can't let this happen.

She was walking out to her car. She was almost to her car when someone came up behind her. They blindfolded her and shoved her into a car. She didn't know who grabbed her, but she realized who it probably was. Ian Doyle. She felt something hit her on her head. Then, she passed out.

**It's been a long time coming.  
It's been a long time coming.  
It's been a long time coming.  
But you know you had it coming.  
Know you had it coming.**

**Everyone's running from something.  
But we don't know when it's coming.  
So we keep running and running.**

xxxxxx

When Emily woke up, her blindfold was off. She sat in the middle of an empty room with only a light above her. She was tied to a chair and there was a gag in her mouth, probably to keep her from screaming at who had taken her. She noticed a window on the side of the room, but she couldn't see through it.

Suddenly, she heard the lock on the door click and the door flew open. Her eyes widened when she saw Ian walk into the room.

"Hello, Emily. I told you, you took something important from me, so I'm going to take your life. It's only fair."

Emily mumbled something from behind the gag.

Ian walked over to her and removed the rag.

"I will get out of here. My team will find me and you'lll be dead."

"That may be true, but they will arrive too late for you."

"I hate you! Let me out of here!"

"I can't do that. You don't want to say anything that could hurt you."

"I'm already here, aren't I?"

xxxxxx

**Now I'm looking through the bible,  
Trying to find a loop hole.  
Yeah, I'm living for revival,  
Dying for a new soul.  
Now there's no light to guide me on my way home.  
Now there's no time for me to shine my rusty halo.**

Emily had been sitting in the empty room for over two days. She didn't know what he was planning to do, but she didn't want to think about it. She could only hope that the team would find her. Ian would come in and check on her twice a day. She was hungry and tired. He refused to feed her and she didn't feel safe sleeping.

She sat in the room after Ian had just checked on her. Suddenly, she heard a car start outside and couldn't hear anyone outside of the room. She tried to remove the ropes from her hands, but they were tight. Somehow, she managed to loosen the ropes. She didn't know how long Doyle would be gone, but she thought about how she could escape.

She finally was able to free herself. She walked to the door and stopped when she discovered it was locked. She realized she had a pin in her hair and used it to unlock the door. She ran through the house and to the front door.

When she got outside, she realized she was on a street near her apartment. She ran toward her apartment.

**It's been a long time.  
It's been a long time.  
Been so long, but I gotta shine, shine, shine, my rusty halo.  
Gotta shine my rusty halo.  
Gotta shine my rusty halo.**

**Now I'm running for the light in the tunnel but it's just the train.  
****Yeah, I'm looking for the right type of pleasure but all I find is pain.  
Now there's no light to guide me on my way home.  
Now there's no time to shine my rusty halo.**

xxxxxx

Luckily, the cops were scoping out her apartment building. She ran up to them and told them what happened. They took her to her apartment so she could eat, then they took her to Quantico. Everyone hugged her and comforted her. She knew that Ian was still out there and he would be looking for her.

Hotch decided to send Emily and Reid to watch the building she was in to see if her would return. It was dark out and hard to see. A car pulled up to the house and Emily told Reid to wait in the car.

"I'm going to finish this."

"Emily-"

She took out her gun and walked up to the man who had stepped out of the car.

"Where's Ian?" She asked, holding up her gun.

"Right here, love."

Emily turned around and saw Ian looking at her, holding a gun.

Emily was about to pull the trigger, but Ian shot her first. She felt the pain in her chest and dropped to the ground. She looked at her hands and they were covered in blood. Spencer ran up behind him and shot him.

"Emily!" He yelled, running toward her and dropping to his knees.

"Reid!" She said, faintly.

"Emily, I love you. I have always loved you. Please fight through this." He said, holding her hand and pulling her into a hug.

"I-I love you, too, Spencer. I won't le-"

Emily passed out from the pain.

"Emily, please wake up. Don't leave me."

Reid cried when he felt the life leave Emily's body. He felt her body go limp in his arms. The team soon arrived and mourned over what happened.

**I know I had it coming.  
I know I had it coming.  
I know I had it coming.  
I know that I gotta shine my rusty halo.  
Gotta shine my rusty halo.  
Gotta shine my rusty halo.  
Gotta shine my rusty halo.**

**Everyone's running from something.  
But we don't know when it's coming.  
So we keep running and running.**


End file.
